Magic Form Tiers
Magic forms are ranked based on the complexity of the spell, and the purpose that the form has. Like Energy Ascension, magic forms work in grades, or tiers. The complexity and purpose are what rank these forms, as well as their overall outcome. These forms can only be achieved through the use of a Totem. First Tier Forms First Tier Forms can be achieved by any training magician, though each form in the tier has their own level of basic complexity. Typically, a magician is most likely to achieve Azural first. Azural forms break the balance between manipulated energy and physical vulnerability, putting more of your physical weight into your manipulated energy to produce stronger magic output. Later on you may swing this balance to the other side, and use raw manipulated energy for a physical purpose, and you can achieve Kato. It is easy to identify a First Tier Form as they do not affect the whole body's appearance, only a basic addition or subtraction from what you can already do. While each First Tier Form has their own colour, e.g. Azural typically represented as blue and Kato as orange, only the colour of your aura, hair and eyes may change - that is the only maximum change of your appearance. When it comes to timing, First Tier Forms can go on for an extended amount of time, but using them for more than a whole day all at once can cause physical changes, perhaps being stuck in a form and being unable to reverse it. This happened to Ras Jusawi who got stuck in Kato form. Second Tier Forms Second Tier Forms can be categorised under an upgrade from First Tier, or a different form in its entirety. The difference is that Second Tier have a full physical change - this can be skin colour, physical stature and structure, and the material of your body. Due to these additional changes, the complexity of the spell increases as more ingredients are needed to fuel the form. Not to mention, this requires more energy manipulation to sustain it as magic, otherwise you will simply unlock an energy form that cannot be manipulated into the purpose you want it to be. Third Tier Forms Third Tier Forms require the most complex spell for it to work. It requires an excessive amount of energy input and manipulation to operate. These forms must have a central purpose, or they will not operate properly. Once that purpose is fulfilled, they must be removed to avoid absolute destruction of the user. These forms are usually unique to the person who uses them as it centres on their own motivation and purpose, not the smaller purpose of the people around them. Trivia * Magic Form Tiers were created by founding father Vallax, as a means of getting stronger in order to overpower his companions. * While these forms have been around for a long time, Haegol Jusawi was the first character visibly to use them. * Haegol wanted to prove he could beat Siche only using Kato, of which he did. * The study of these forms became popular when the discovery of founding father Ymanzi's book on them, "The Output of Orsonir", was found in his secret archive on Ragna. Category:Powers Category:Transformations Category:Forms